Amores imposibles?
by daniluchiz
Summary: Bueno se trata de las distintas experiencias de cada uno de los personajes al momento de enamorarse...mejor leanlo no soy buena con esto, tiene mucho de lenxpilika yohxanna chocolovexjun horoxtamao....
1. Default Chapter

Es mi primer fic de Shaman King espero que les guste ^^  
  
Dedicado:  
  
Anna la sacerdotisa  
  
Gwen Lupin  
  
Y a la SAL  
  
Un amor casi imposible??  
  
Un día normal en la mansión Asakura, Yoh entrenando muy duro como de costumbre ·_·u Anna lo estaba amenazando:  
  
Anna: Yoh no seas flojo, y no te tomes todo a la ligera, por eso tendrás que correr 50 km.  
  
Yoh: Pero Annita, no seas tan dura, a caso no sabes que también me canso???  
  
Horo: Parece que Yoh se metió en graves problemas con Anna, wuajjajajajaja  
  
Pilika: Tú también te meterás en problemas si no sigues con tu entrenamiento y no te distraigas  
  
Anna: Yoh eso fue muy insolente de tu parte, por eso no van a ser 50 km, van a ser 70 km  
  
Yoh: Lo que tu digas Annita  
  
Len: JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA, que pena por ustedes que tienen entrenamientos tan duros......  
  
Jun: Tu no digas nada hermanito, ya que no te e visto entrenar esta mañana, mejor entrena en vez de andar opinando en cosas que no te INCUMBEN!!!  
  
TODOS: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ( entiendase como tono de problemas , espero que me entiendan ^^)  
  
**************En la tarde**************  
  
Yoh: Len has visto a Jeanne esque se fue con Lyserg.....  
  
Len: No no los e visto, pero ¿ A quien le importa Lyserg? es alguien sin la mayor importancia para este grupo.... Horo: Me pregunto en que andarán esos dos, Jeanne y Lyserg no hacen mala pareja, aunque son los os muy estupidos porque no les gusta la mantequilla.  
  
Pilika: Por que no hacemos algo divertido?? Como jugar a verdad y castigo'??? ( no me culpen es el único juego que se me ocurrió)  
  
Horo: Que boberías dices Pilika, emmmmmm JUGUEMOS!!!!!!!!! aunque ese no es un juego de niñas???  
  
Tamao: Horo ( sonrojándose) que importa si es de niñas lo que importa esque se pueden decir muchas cosas importantes en ese juego....  
  
Yoh: entonces que esperamos a jugar.....Vas a jugar Annita???  
  
Anna: Yo no juego a estupideces deberías conocerme mejor ya sabes soy tu prometida y a mi no me importa lo que digan los demás lo único que me importa es que seas Shaman King para mantenerme con todos los lujos que me merezco.....  
  
Horo: Termino tu sermón, sabes me das sueño, saben entre mas conozco a las mujeres mas quiero a mi perro....  
  
Yoh: perdón Annita no quise incomodarte....( mientras que Anna daba media vuelta y se iba al sillón a ver televisión)  
  
Horo: No vas a jugar pelo de Aleta de tiburón???  
  
Len: Como me llamaste???  
  
Horo: Lo que oíste pelo de Aleta de tiburón  
  
Len: Me las pagaras Hoto Hoto...  
  
Horo: Esto no se puede soportar me llamo Horo Horo chino pelo de aleta de tiburón...  
  
(mientras Horo y Len seguían su discusión ..)  
  
Tamao: No va a hacer nada señorito Yoh????  
  
Yoh: Déjalos q se peleen, dicen q esa es una clara muestra de amistad  
  
Len y Horo: Como dices?? estas loco???  
  
Pilika: AAAAA como me avergüenza Horo!!! ( mientras lo tomaba de una oreja y lo separaba de Len).  
  
Yoh: Chicos vamos a jugar o no???  
  
Jun: Miren quienes llegaron, Jeanne, Lyserg y Chocolove quieren jugar a verdad o castigo???  
  
el trio: Claro  
  
Asi comenzo el juego.....  
  
Pilika: Yo comienzo, Chocolove verdad o castigo????  
  
Chocolove: Difícil pregunta pues.. yo pienso que verdad  
  
Pilika: ok, cual es tu mayor sueño???  
  
Chocolove: Pues chica yo sueño con mi cashita  
  
Pilika: Gran sueño Chocolove...  
  
Horo: Este juego esta muy aburrido por que no ponemos música y bailamos un ratito???  
  
Yoh: Yo creo que mejor me voy a dormir ya es muy tarde a parte no tengo con quien bailar, ya que Annita esta viendo televisión...( que tierno!!! siempre pensando en su Anna)  
  
Todos: Tarde?? si son recien las 8 de la noche, buenas noches Yoh  
  
Mientras se armaba la pista de baile, todos pensaban con quien iban a bailar.....  
  
Horo: No me toques que me salas Tamao ( Chiste interno jijijiji)  
  
Tamao: Perdón Horo no quise incomodarte....( muy sonrojada)  
  
Horo: Mientes, Mientes; mientes!!! Mentirosa mentirosa wajajajajaja....  
  
Tamao: No estoy mintiendo ( casi a punto de llorar)  
  
Horo: Noooooo, nos ahogaremos si lloras Tamao a parte la sal correra nooooooo. sabes algo quieres bailar??? ya me canse de buscar...  
  
Tamao: Bueno no tengo con quien bailar ok, acepto tu proposición....  
  
Horo: Nooooo proposición nooooooo, parece que nos fueramos a casar aaaaa que alguien me salve!!!  
  
Chocolove: Este pue ee queres bailar pue Jun???  
  
Jun: Lo siento pero eres muy enano Chocolove: Este bueno, aunque tu te pierdes de bailar salsa conmigo pue  
  
Jun: Bueno bailare contigo pk nadie me lo a pedido, que te quede claro enano ...  
  
Chocolove: Ok  
  
Lyserg: eeeeeeee Jeanne eeee  
  
Jeanne: Si Lyserg'???  
  
Lyserg: eeee queres bailar conmigo???  
  
Jeanne: Me encantaria  
  
Lyserg: Entonces vamos  
  
Mientras en un sillón estaban sentados Pilika y Len mirando a los demás como se divertían...  
  
Pilika: Para de mirarme, me siento observada y eso me molesta  
  
Len: Eres demasiado perseguida, nadie te a mirado  
  
Pilika: Puedes sacar tu mano de encima de la mia, me molestas y ocupas mi espacio...mas allá esta el tuyo...  
  
Len: aaaaa como me aburres, ay como si no te gustara que te tocara la mano..  
  
Pilika: Que sabes tú lo que yo siento ( en tono de enojo)  
  
Len: Me doy cuenta, a caso crees que soy ciego y no te veo cuando me miras en mis entrenamientos  
  
Pilika: Si a veces creo que eres ciego........  
  
Len: Pilika eso dolio.....  
  
Pilika: Como si me importara lo que tu sientes....  
  
Len: Pilika ambos sabemos que tú te mueres por mi....no me hagas enfadarme (O_o Len amenaza...TAN LIIIINDO)  
  
Pilika: Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi, y sabes algo me canse de ti y de tu alta autoestima...me voy buenas noches ... si las tienes  
  
Len: Buenas noches para ti también... ( con el ceño fruncido)  
  
Mientras los demás se divertían bailando, Len no supo que hacer y tambien se fue a dormir.. mientras en uno de los sillones alejados del ruido se encontraba Anna recostada en él con Yoh tirado en el suelo acompañándola, pero no compartían ninguna palabra solo miraban el televisor......  
  
Entre tanto......  
  
Horo: Mira, no es por presumir Chocolove pero mi conciencia es mas blanca que la nieve...  
  
Chocolove: Eso hay que verlo pue..  
  
Horo: quieres probarlo ahora moreno ( en tono de amenaza y apunto de una pelea)  
  
Tamao: Horo deja de pelear y mejor bailemos  
  
Jun: Maduren niños maduren, no pueden pelear por cosas así....  
  
Chocolove: Hoto Hoto empezó todo pue ... ( en tono de victima)  
  
Horo:¡¿A quien le dices Hoto hoto?! Mira Moreno, me llamo Horo-Horo  
  
Tamao y Jun: Cuando van a dejar de pelear???  
  
Horo y Chocolove: No se enojen solo discutiamos nunca más ( haciendo su show llorando y en tono suplicante)  
  
Jeanne: Sabes Lyserg un consejo ... aprende a bailar me has estado pisando todo el tiempo ya me canse me voy a dormir.adiós..  
  
Lyserg: Perdón Jeanne que duermas bien ^^  
  
Así las parejas de bailen se fueron desarmando hasta que quedo solo Horo con Tamao..  
  
Horo: Me siento un total idiota bailando solo aquí contigo...mejor me voy a la cama... a aparte tengo demasiado sueño... tu ordena por favor buenas noches..... ( lo dijo bostezando, la pobre Tamao tuvo que descifrar lo que dijo)  
  
Tamao: Buenas noches Horo..... Hombres tendré que ordenar este desastre!!  
  
A la mañana siguiente......  
  
Nota Autora: Espero que les haya gustado, es mi 1º fic de Shaman King, porfisss no me maten, bueno dejen review y manden sus dudas, sus disgustos con el fic y sus buenos comentarios. Besos Daniluchiz!!!! 


	2. Segunda parte

Continuo el Fic.....  
  
PARTE II  
  
A la mañana siguiente....  
  
Anna: Todos levántense es muy tarde nos hemos quedado dormidos...  
  
Todos: Anna son las 7 de la mañana déjanos dormir .....  
  
Anna: Hoy ando de buen humor pueden dormir hasta las 8:30...  
  
Horo: Juuuguuuu ( tómese como grito de alegría) por fin un día de buen humor en su vida  
  
Anna: Mmmm.....como me hace reir este niño  
  
Horo: mejor sigo durmiendo....  
  
A las 8:30 ya todos estaban despierto y tomando desayuno....  
  
Jun: Len hoy tienes entrenamiento???  
  
Len: Claro hermana, desde las 9 am a las 12 del medio dia  
  
Jun: eso es mucho tiempo ¿O no? ¿Podrás rendir todo ese rato?  
  
Len: Por eso bebo tres vasos de leche diarios  
  
Todos: ·_·u  
  
Estaban en eso cuando la radio en la que estaban escuchando la música preferida de Anna se quedo muda es decir estaba mala....  
  
Horo: No cabe duda que estamos salados  
  
Anna: quien es el o la culpable digalo ahora y me tiene que comprar una nueva radio ( quien me puede decir a quien se lo copie??)  
  
Yoh: pero Annita no viste que sola quedo muda... no importa yo te regalo una nueva y de mejor calidad ^^  
  
Anna: Es lo menos que podías hacer por mi..........  
  
Len: Pilika podrías dejar de mirarme...  
  
Todos: Uuuuuuuuu  
  
Pilika: Nadie te esta mirando perseguido....  
  
Horo: No te metas con mi hermanita Aleta de tiburón, o sino te las veras conmigo y mi plan malévolo muajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Len: No me llames aleta de tiburón.... ( lo dijo en un tono muy enojado pero = de lindo como siempre)  
  
Jeanne: Podemos tomar desayuno tranquilos por favor??  
  
Lyserg: Si Jeanne no te preocupes todos tomaremos desayuno lo mas TRANQUILOS QUE PODAMOS!!!  
  
Horo: Uuuu esto se pone color de hormiga......  
  
Anna: Come y calla Horo  
  
Horo: pst esta bien yo solo decía ( en tono de lamentación)  
  
Chocolove: Después del desayuno vamos a divertirnos pues... un día de descanso no nos vendría nada de mal...  
  
Yoh: esta bien yo opino lo mismo que Chocolove.. pero no se si Annita estará de acuerdo....  
  
Anna: Por mi esta bien ya dije que andaba de buen humor o no???  
  
Horo y Chocolove: Demos gracias a los grandes espíritus por este maravilloso milagro...( en tono demasiado gracioso y casi llorando)  
  
Anna: Técnica nº2, espera donde esta el enano de Manta  
  
Yoh: Manta dijo que no vendría jijijiji ( con su risa de siempre ...para variar)  
  
Chocolove: Que cosa entretenida vamos a hacer pue ????  
  
Jun: Vamos al mall???  
  
Horo: que aburrio ...pero podríamos ir al cine???  
  
Todos: SIIIIIIIIIII!!! Pilika: Si es buena idea.....  
  
Ya en el cine.......  
  
Anna: Que película vamos a ver???  
  
Lyserg: La que sea...  
  
Jeanne: Una de dibujos animados...  
  
Horo: ·_·u El señor de los Anillos "El retorno del rey"  
  
Tamao: Si es yo quiero ir a verla....  
  
Len: Una de batallas..  
  
Pilika: "El último Samurai"???  
  
Yoh: Si eso me recuerda a Amidamaru ^^  
  
Anna: Prefiero ver una cómica como "Miss simpatía" ( me falle un poco con las películas...disculpen)  
  
Jun: Podemos decidirnos de una vez, no ven la fila que tenemos...  
  
Yoh: Señores y señoras discúlpennos esque estamos eligiendo película, solo tardamos algunos minutos jijijijij.....  
  
Horo: Siempre se las da de gentil como me aburre....  
  
Chocolove: Votemos pue así vemos mayoría gana o no chicuelos....( estoy con sueño no respondo por las palabras)  
  
Yoh, Pilika, Len, Chocolove y Jun: "El último Samurai"  
  
Horo y Tamao: El señor de los anillos 3º parte  
  
Anna: Miss simpatía...  
  
Jeanne: Como nadie quiere ver las de dibujos animados veré Miss simpatía  
  
Lyserg: La misma que Jeanne..  
  
Horo: Uuuu Lyserg parece que se enamoro, nooo eso puede perjudicarte puede que Jeanne sea igual a Anna y eso es un TREMENDO PROBLEMA. fíjate en Yoh  
  
Jun: Esta dicho Anna, Lyserg y Jeanne Miss simpatía Horo y Tamao El señor de los anillos, los demás el último samurai .  
  
Horo: y dejar a mi hermanita sola... nunca jamás en la vida , me niego a aceptarlo...  
  
Pilika: Horo me estas dejando en vergüenza, déjate de hacerme escenas y ya tengo 13 años no soy una bebé ( y el golpe que le faltaba a Horo)  
  
Tamao: No te preocupes Horo yo iré a ver Miss simpatía  
  
Horo: Nadie se a preocupado por ti....  
  
Tamao: Ya sabia :_: (vease como carita llorando)  
  
En las salas de cine....  
  
***Sala de Miss simpatía****  
  
Lyserg estaba sentado al lado de Jeanne, tres filas mas atrás estaba Anna y Tamao  
  
Anna: Nunca le perdonare esto a Yoh me lo pagara con mucho mas entrenamiento....  
  
Tamao: Lo que usted diga señorita Anna..( en su interior diciendo: Callate ya dejame ver la película mal genio)  
  
****En el último Samurai******  
  
Chocolove estaba sentado junto a Jun, al lado de ella estaba Horo al lado de él se encontraba Pilika, al lado de ella el lindisimo de Len y a su lado Yoh.....  
  
Chocolove: Te gusta la película pue Jun??  
  
Jun: Si mucho pero si te callaras sería mejor ^^  
  
Yoh: Annita debe estar furiosa, quizás de castigo será mas entrenamiento ¿Por qué tendrá que tener mal genio???  
  
Len: Ya cállate no dejas escuchar la película....  
  
Horo: Pilika déjame de triturarme mi brazo, ¿Crees que soy un muñeco de peluche??!!!!  
  
Pilika: A ups sorry pero te lo mereces y no seas reclamón  
  
Len: Jajaja Horo por fin alguien te da tu merecido...  
  
Horo: Tu aleta de tiburón no te metas....  
  
Pilika: Ya cállense dejen ver la película tranquila... Len: Si quieres Pilika puedes apretarme el brazo a mi ....  
  
En ese momento un silencio y todos mirando a Len..  
  
Pilika: Queeee!!???  
  
Len: Que me puedes apretar el brazo ( dijo sonrojándose pero nadie lo noto por la oscuridad) para probar tu fuerza y ver que tan alharaco es Horo ( dijo nerviosamente)  
  
Pilika: Dudo de tu excusa pero no tengo a quién mas apretar así que si te apretare a ti ...  
  
Jun: Por fin mi hermano se enamoro (en voz de susurro)  
  
Horo: Que?? no te metas con mi hermanita aleta de tiburón o te las veras conmigo....  
  
Len: No le haré daño ella me lo hará a mi apretándome el brazo inútil  
  
Cuando alguien le apretó el brazo a Len ......  
  
Nota Autora: Espero que les haya gustado ^^, insisto no me maten, esto no es mi idea son mis manos las que lo escriben ( no me tomen en cuenta me falle y estoy loca por ahora jajajjaaja) espero que me dejen muchooooooos review . gracias por leerlo y también por su compañía en este capitulo, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO HABRÁ MAS YOHx ANNA NO SE DESESPEREN Y COMPRÉNDANME POR FAVOR TIENE K HABER DRAMA....  
  
Kilia: Gracias por leer mi fic, tratare de hacerlos mas largos, pero recuerdo un dicho lo bueno viene en frasco chico (no se de donde lo saque pero creo que sirve) y continua leyendo sus próximos capítulos gracias ^^  
  
Anna....: Amiga fallada gracias por tus palabras sabiamente falladas, sigue leyendo o ya veras las consecuencias wuajajajaj ( bromita)  
  
Keiko-sk: que bueno que te gusto, espero que los otros capítulos también te gusten y en el capitulo que viene habrá mas Yohx Anna.  
  
Mizu-chan Diethel Lupin: Ga no me emocione solo me alegre bueno lee los capitos que pronto publicare ya??? chaolin ( shiiaaa)  
  
Anna-angel2: El próximos capitulo traerá mas YohxAnna  
  
No me pesquen mucho sobretodo la Ga y la anna la sacerdotisa porque los escribi falladamente, gracias a todos besos Daniluchiz 


End file.
